


Uniforms

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Police Officer Kevin Tran, Police Uniforms, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: After a rough day on the job, things get a little heated in the locker room.





	Uniforms

“Your actions today were reprehensible. Safety is always the number one concern. There is no such thing as a ‘routine traffic stop’. Anything can happen, and someone could end up dead which is what almost happened today!”

Kevin Tran, twenty-three years old and the newest member of the Lawrence Kansas Police Department, was getting reamed out by his captain. Dean Winchester, thirty-four and a twelve-year veteran, stood by unaffected by the events that were unfolding in front of him. It seemed as though Dean had been in this situation more than once and was used to the treatment Kevin was currently receiving. Kevin, on the other hand, was only a week into his new job and made a mistake during a traffic stop that afternoon. He didn’t clear the passenger of the stopped vehicle and ended up in a scuffle, almost getting him and Dean stabbed. Lucky for them, backup had arrived just in time and nobody got seriously injured. Their captain was less than enthused when he found out what happened and decided to give Kevin a piece of his mind. He reminded Dean that the rookie was his responsibility and that he needed to start training him better.

“If he gets himself killed in the line of duty Winchester, _you _are going to be the one notifying his family. Now get the fuck outta my sight.”__

+++  
  
  
“Thanks for that, Tran. It’s been a while since I had my ass chewed out. I appreciate the opportunity.”

“What’s your malfunction, Dean?”

“First of all, _rookie _-you call me Winchester, not Dean. I’m your training officer, not your friend. You haven’t earned that yet. Second, being stupid is what gets you killed! We’re out there, risking our lives every day and I need to know that you’ve got my back. Not clearing that passenger could have landed one of us in the hospital or dead. I know it’s your first week but have some goddamn common sense.”__

“You’re an asshole, Winchester.”

“That kind of an attitude is going to make you very unwanted around here, Tran. I suggest you get your head out of your ass.” Dean slammed Kevin’s locker shut.

“Or what? You’re gonna spank me?”

Dean got up close to Kevin’s face. “I just might. You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” he whispered. Kevin gulped. Dean brushed his lips against Kevin’s. “I can tell you would. Turn around.”

“What?”

“You heard me, rookie. Turn. Around. Face the locker and put your hands on it.”

Kevin did as he was told. Dean reached around and undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. “You have such a cute little ass, Tran.” Dean smacked him hard. “Damn, the things I’d love to do to you if I could. Unfortunately, this isn’t exactly the most private of places.” He grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and turned him around, pushing him up against the locker.

“What do you propose we do?” Kevin asked nervously. He wasn’t exactly turned off at the prospect of having a little bit of fun with Dean, but they were at work and in the locker room. Anybody could walk in and see them. How would they explain that? If they were quick about it, maybe they wouldn’t have to.

“I want you to suck me off. Right now.” Dean leaned forward and kissed Kevin. He pushed him against the locker and held him there. Kevin’s erection was tenting his briefs. He couldn’t help it in the present situation. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he thought his TO was seriously hot. Dean pulled away from Kevin and palmed him. “I’ll let you take care of this in a little bit, but first…” He forced Kevin down to his knees in front of him. Dean unbuckled his belt and carefully dropped it to the floor. He caressed Kevin’s chin with his hand, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Kevin made quick work of Dean’s pants and got them undone, pulling his hard cock out. Dean looked at him expectantly. “It ain’t gonna suck itself, you know.”

Dean groaned as Kevin took him in his mouth. The kid was good, better than Dean had imagined. He looked down at him and watched as his head moved up and down. Kevin moaned around Dean’s dick, the vibration sending chills up his spine. Dean reached down and grabbed Kevin’s hair, pulling it hard. Kevin grunted, but didn’t protest. After a rough day at work, a blowjob was absolutely the stress reliever that Dean needed. He didn’t have anyone to go home to, and the kid was into it, so why not? It didn’t take much longer for Dean to shoot his load down Kevin’s throat. He held Kevin in place, making sure he didn’t spill anything. When he finally let go, Kevin sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. Dean helped him to his feet and kissed him again.

“You have an amazing mouth, Tran.”

“Um, thanks?” Kevin blushed. He wasn’t used to being complimented in that way. Dean zipped his pants up and put his belt back on.

“See you tomorrow, rookie. And you better get a good night’s sleep because we’re not gonna have a repeat of this afternoon, got it?”

“Wait a minute, what about…?” Kevin looked down at his still-hard dick straining his boxers.

“Sorry, rookie. Maybe next time.”


End file.
